Deja de Atormentar al Elfling
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Precuela 6 de la serie Manyan. Alguien está abusando del pequeño Legolas y él tiene demasiado miedo como para contárselo a alguien
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí va la siguiente historia. Solo dos más y tendremos a un Legolas adolescente causando estragos. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 1

"¡LEGOLAS!"

El elfling escuchó cómo lo llamaban, pero en lugar de responder agarró la rama que tenía encima y trepó más alto en el árbol.

"¡Legolas! –gritó Keldarion una vez más. Se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache revuelto por el viento, suspirando con exasperación mientras lo hacía-. ¡Sé que estás ahí arriba, mocoso! Y quiero que bajes ahora mismo, ¿me oyes?"

El hijo menor del rey Thranduil sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

"¡Si me quieres ven a por mí!"

Keldarion entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba el árbol. Podía ver la sombra de su hermano moverse por las ramas más altas, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de él. _Hmm… la persuasión no funcionará. Vamos a intentar una táctica diferente entonces, pensó-. ¡Bien, quédate ahí! ¡Mientras tanto iré a buscar a Gusanote para liberarlo!"_

Eso hizo reaccionar al elfling enseguida.

"¡No, espera! ¡Muy bien, voy a bajar!" –gritó Legolas, bajando rápidamente hasta las ramas inferiores.

Keldarion sonrió en señal de victoria. _¡Sabía que iba a funcionar!_

Legolas había estado guardando a Gusanote, la culebra, en una caja en su habitación desde que la había encontrado en el jardín hacía una semana. El principito escondía al reptil inofensivo de su padre, pero Keldarion apostaba que el rey del Bosque Negro ya se había enterado de la última travesura de su hijo menor.

Keldarion se encogió internamente ante la obsesión de su hermano pequeño con los animales. Todo tipo de animales. Legolas siempre traía a casa perros callejeros para tenerlos de mascotas, volviendo locos de desesperación a su padre y el resto de la corte cuando se encontraban a las criaturas merodeando libremente por el palacio. Pero Keldarion no culpaba a su hermano por eso, pues Legolas era un manyan, un sanador místico que tenía la capacidad de curar todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades solo mediante su toque. A pesar de su edad tan joven, su poder era enorme, pero su empatía por las criaturas indefensas era aún mayor. El manyan en él era su fuerza, así como su debilidad, y todo el reino era muy protector con el principito, sobre todo después de haberse perdido en el calabozo hacía un año.

Legolas era un niño muy impredecible y lleno de energía. ¿Quién sabía en qué tipo de problemas podía meterse?

 _Para ser tan valiente y audaz es extraño que quiera escapar de su hora del baño_ , se reía Keldarion por dentro, pensando en el comportamiento actual de su hermano. El príncipe llevaba intentando durante casi una hora llevar a su hermano de vuelta a palacio para su baño nocturno, después de que pasara todo el día en los bosques circundantes. El anochecer ya había caído, envolviendo el reino en la oscuridad que solo era rota por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas.

"¡Date prisa, mocoso! ¡No tengo todo el día! –dijo Keldarion, observando de cerca el descenso precipitado de Legolas.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!" –dijo Legolas justo antes de llegar a la rama más baja, que estaba a unos diez pies del suelo.

Sin previo aviso, saltó hacia abajo con un fuerte grito. Pero Keldarion estaba listo e inmediatamente cogió a su hermano en brazos, riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Te tengo, enano!"

Riendo y chillando, Legolas intentó zafarse del abrazo de Keldarion, pero el príncipe no lo permitió.

"¡Oh, no, no! –dijo Keldarion, sujetándolo más fuerte mientras partía hacia palacio con su carga inquieta-. ¡Quédate aquí hasta que lleguemos a la bañera!"

"¡Aw, Kel!"

"¡No me digas 'aw, Kel'! ¡Y esa mirada de cordero degollado no funcionará tampoco!"

"¿Por qué tengo que bañarme, de todos modos? ¡Me bañé por la mañana!" –se quejó Legolas.

"¡Porque te ves como un erizo que ha sido devorado por un Balrog, por eso!" –rio Keldarion, señalando las manchas de tierra en sus mejillas regordetas, la túnica y los leggigns manchados de hierba. Las trenzas de Legolas también se habían deshecho hacía mucho tiempo, dejando los mechones dorados desordenados sobre sus hombros.

"¡No soy un erizo! ¡Soy un noble príncipe manyan!" –protestó Legolas tirando de la trenza de Keldarion.

Keldarion se estremeció ligeramente. Desenredó suavemente los dedos de Legolas y besó los pequeños dedos.

"¡Y uno bastante esnob, también!"

Legolas hizo un puchero, pero finalmente se quedó quieto en los brazos de su hermano. Linden, el comandante de los guerreros de Mirkwood, los recibió en la gran puerta del palacio.

"¡Ah… ya veo que has encontrado al erizo que faltaba, su alteza!"

El elfling lo taladró con la mirada mientras Keldarion reía.

"¿Ves, mocoso? ¡Incluso Linden piensa lo mismo!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces practicaré todos los días con mi arco y me convertiré en un temible arquero que pueda matar a todos los orcos, entonces me tendrás tanto miedo que no me llamarás eso otra vez!" –gritó Legolas, con sus ojos plateados brillando peligrosamente.

Con una sonrisa todavía más amplia, Keldarion y Linden intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. _¡Ahí estaba su famoso temperamento!_

"Ya estoy asustado, su alteza –dijo Linden haciéndole una reverencia al príncipe a modo de disculpa-. Yo te ayudaré con la práctica, si me lo permites."

Legolas asintió.

"Asegúrate de hacerlo. ¡Quiero ser el príncipe más temible de la Tierra Media!"

Los otros dos no pudieron evitarlo e inmediatamente rompieron en carcajadas.

"¡Pero si ya lo eres, Legolas! ¡Ya lo eres!"

Legolas miró a los elfos mayores divertidos. Al ver que el pequeño príncipe podría enojarse seriamente si seguían así, Linden dejó de reírse y le dijo a Keldarion.

"Su tío Maeglin y su hijo se han asentado en sus habitaciones. Se unirán a la cena más tarde."

Con el ceño fruncido, Legolas tiró de la manga de Keldarion.

"¿Tío Maeglin? ¿Quién es el tío Maeglin?"

Después de un guiño de despedida de Linde, Keldarion siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Legolas.

"El tío Maeglin es el hermano mayor de nuestra madre."

Legolas se quedó atónito.

"¿Hermano? ¿Madre tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?"

"Porque eras demasiado pequeño cuando dejó el Bosque Negro –explicó Keldarion, abriendo la puerta de Legolas. Le hizo una seña a Niniéth, la niñera del elfling, que ya había preparado el baño y estaba esperando a que apareciera el principito-. Yo me encargaré, Niniéth, gracias."

Niniéth sonrió y se inclinó antes de abandonar la habitación.

"¿Por qué dejó el Bosque Negro?"

"¿Quién?" – Keldarion había dejado a Legolas en la cama y estaba quitándole la ropa arrugada.

"El tío Maeglin. ¿Por qué dejó el Bosque Negro? Seguramente que padre lo trataba bien por ser el hermano de nuestra madre, ¿no?"

Keldarion sonrió con tristeza mientras metía a su hermano en la bañera.

"Cuando madre murió, el tío Maeglin quedó devastado. A excepción de Dior, su hijo, no tenía más parientes. Así que decidió abandonar este reino para recorrer la Tierra Media con nuestro primo y así escapar del doloroso recuerdo de nuestra madre."

"Eso es triste –dijo Legolas en voz baja mientras su hermano lavaba la suciedad de su cuerpo-. Debía quererla mucho."

"Claro que sí, elfling. Pero no tanto como yo a ti" –respondió Keldarion con una sonrisa, haciendo espuma en el pelo de su hermano con el jabón de hierbas perfumadas.

Legolas se volvió hacia su hermano.

"¿De verdad, Kel?"

Keldarion asintió, serio.

"Sí, de verdad."

Los ojos de Legolas de repente brillaron con picardía, pero Keldarion lo vio demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un chorro de agua lo golpeaba en el rostro.

"¡Legolas!"

Riendo, el principito salpicó a su hermano con más agua, empapando al otro príncipe.

"¡Lo has conseguido! –gritó Keldarion con rabia fingida-. ¡Esto es la guerra, hermano!"

Legolas chilló cuando Keldarion contraatacó, golpeándolo con un puñado de agua tras otro. No mucho tiempo después, había dos príncipes de Mirkwood muy mojados, no solo uno. Y llegaban muy tarde a la cena.

 _¡Los príncipes llegan tarde!_ Dior, hijo de Maeglin, era un hervidero de rabia. _Solo quiero zanjar todo este asunto de la cena ¿dónde diablos están?_

El joven elfo estaba cansado, hambriento e impaciente. No podía esperar para ver a Luthwen, la doncella que había dejado en el Bosque Negro hacía 500 años para unirse al viaje de su padre.

A decir verdad, 'unirse' no era la palabra correcta. Maeglin había arrastrado a su hijo con él. Dior había estado en contra de la decisión de su padre, pero no tenía la autoridad para decirlo. A la edad de 1800 años, Dior era lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero todavía era demasiado joven para vivir por sí mismo.

 _Padre no confía en mí lo suficiente_ , pensaba Dior, mirando en silencio a Maeglin que estaba hablando con el rey Thranduil en la puerta del comedor mientras esperaban a que aparecieran los dos príncipes. _¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Maldición!_

Cuando la reina Marwana murió, Maeglin se convirtió en una persona diferente. Dior había sido testigo de cómo su padre parecía envejecer y retirarse, hundiéndose profundamente en la tristeza y la depresión por la pérdida tan abrupta de su querida hermana. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Maeglin había decidido dejar el Bosque Negro para huir de su presencia persistente y para escapar de sus recuerdos, que se avivaban al ver la cara de su último hijo, el príncipe Legolas, el niño que había dado a luz justo antes de morir. El príncipe tenía sus características, cada detalle. Excepto por su brillante cabello dorado, Legolas era exactamente como ella.

Ahora, Maeglin y Dior habían regresado al Bosque Negro, pero no para quedarse mucho tiempo, solo unos pocos días, para gran disgusto de Dior. Iban de camino al norte y Maeglin había decidido visitar la tumba de Marwana y atar algunos cabos sueltos con respecto a su antigua vivienda fuera de los terrenos de palacio antes de continuar con su largo viaje.

 _¿Dónde demonios están?_ Dior estaba más enojado con cada minuto que pasaba. ¡ _Cuanto más tarde lleguen, más tardaré en ver a Luthwen!_

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó la alegre risa de un elfling. El niño apareció poco después, siendo perseguido por un joven elfo de cabello negro. Legolas vio a Thranduil al instante y se dirigió directamente hacia el rey para lanzarse como una flecha a sus brazos.

"¡Padre!"

Thranduil abrazó al principito con una sonrisa y luego levantó las cejas inquisitivamente hacia su hijo mayor, preguntándole en silencio por el motivo de su tardanza.

"Pelea de agua –dijo Keldarion, en voz baja-. Perdí."

Señaló su túnica nueva con la que había sustituido la anterior. El rey puso los ojos en blanco y se rio entre dientes.

"Debí haberlo imaginado."

Legolas, por otro lado, se había quedado completamente inmóvil mientras miraba a los dos desconocidos que permanecían en silencio. Maeglin también observaba a su sobrino, maravillado por la exquisita belleza del hijo menor de Thranduil y el gran parecido que tenía con su hermana muerta.

"Legolas, este es Maeglin, tu tío –dijo Thranduil, presentándolos-. Y este es Dior, su hijo y tu primo."

Legolas asintió, un poco tímido.

"Hola, tío."

Maeglin le sonrió tristemente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

"Hola, sobrino –respondió, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Legolas-. Te pareces mucho a tu madre."

"Lo sé –sonrió Legolas con inocencia-. Ella siempre viene y me visita en sueños."

Al ver la expresión melancólica en el rostro de Maeglin, Thranduil intervino:

"Vamos. La cena se está enfriando."

 _¡Por fin!_ Dior estaba cada vez más impaciente, lo que era claramente evidente por el audible suspiro de alivio que emitió. Keldarion lo escuchó y miró a su primo, pensativo, evaluando en silencio al joven elfo a su lado.

Dior era casi tan alto como Keldarion, que a los 1500 años de edad se había desarrollado rápidamente. Ambos tenían el mismo cabello de color negro y músculos magros de sus antepasados Silvan, pero las semejanzas terminaban ahí. Los ojos de Keldarion eran azul cobalto, mientras que los de Dior eran marrón oscuro. Dior tenía unas características bastante agradables, pero Keldarion era increíblemente guapo con una sonrisa siempre lista en sus labios. El príncipe frunció el ceño ante la expresión sombría de su primo y se preguntó por lo que la había causado.

Todos siguieron al rey del Bosque Negro al gran comedor. En uno de sus momentos afectuosos, Thranduil lanzó a Legolas al aire, provocando un grito y la risa del principito. Entonces el rey puso al elfling en el asiento junto a Keldarion antes de tomar su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

La cena fue silenciosa y cálida, exceptuando la ligera tensión que emanaba de Dior. Keldarion intentó comenzar una conversación con su primo, pero después de recibir respuestas cortantes y poco entusiastas, el príncipe renunció y se dedicó a ayudar a su hermano pequeño a comer. El alegre parloteo incesante de Legolas era más agradable que la compañía oscura y melancólica de Dior.

Y a medida que la noche continuaba, también lo hacía la furia contenida de Dior.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, aquí está el segundo capítulo :)**

Capítulo 2

Legolas estaba aburrido. Levantó la vista y vio a Niniéth sentada en el sofá de su habitación. La niñera dormía profundamente, con la tela que había estado cosiendo doblada sobre su regazo. El príncipe suspiró mientras miraba hacia abajo a los guerreros de juguete esparcidos a su alrededor. _No es divertido jugar solo_ , pensó.

Keldarion había ido al bosque con el comandante Linden para su entrenamiento diario. Su padre estaba ocupado en su estudio con todos los asuntos que como rey de un gran reino debía supervisar y su tío Maeglin había abandonado el palacio desde por la mañana para atender asuntos personales. Legolas había querido jugar afuera, pero Thranduil se lo había prohibido diciendo que el sol de la tarde era demasiado fuerte para él ese día.

Eso solo dejaba a Dior.

Sonriendo por su nueva idea, Legolas se agachó y sacó la caja en la que guardaba a Gusanote de debajo de su cama. Había visto a su primo volver al palacio hacía unas horas y no había salido de su habitación desde entonces.

Encajando la caja debajo de su brazo, caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta y salió tan silenciosamente como pudo para no despertar a Niniéth. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Dior situada en otra ala del palacio, Legolas tocó una vez antes de entrar. Dior, que estaba de pie en el balcón, se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, primo?"

Legolas sonrió, ajeno al mal humor de su primo.

"Vine a hacerte compañía –dijo el príncipe alegremente-. Sé que estás aburrido y solo. ¡Y yo también!"

Dior se quedó mirando al príncipe con los ojos entrecerrados. _¿Aburrido? ¿Quién ha dicho que esté aburrido, pequeño idiota? ¡Estoy enfadado! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!_

Su encuentro con Luthwen no había ido tan bien como había esperado. No había podido ir a buscarla el día anterior después de la cena porque se había hecho tarde, y cuando la había visto esa mañana, Luthwen había estado tan conmocionada y consternada que había roto a llorar antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Dior estaba confundido al principio, pero luego se enteró de que Luthwen se había enamorado de otro joven, un guerrero novato del Bosque Negro.

Dior estaba furioso desde entonces. _¡Todo es culpa de este estúpido niño, maldita sea! ¡Si él no hubiera nacido no habría ocurrido todo este desastre! ¡La reina Marwana seguiría viva, padre no habría dejado el Bosque Negro y Luthwen seguiría siendo mía!_

"Err… ¿Dior? –Legolas estaba inquieto por la larga mirada de su primo. Él se removió en su sitio, pero entonces recordó la caja que llevaba-. ¡Oh, es verdad! Quería enseñarte algo."

Abrió la caja y cogió a Gusanote por el cuello para mostrárselo a su primo. Alarmado, Dior saltó hacia atrás en un instante.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Yo… quería enseñarte a Gusanote. Es mi mascota."

"¿Tu mascota? ¡Es una serpiente, idiota!"

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"Pero es solo una culebra, no te hará…"

"¡Tírala, niño estúpido!"

El príncipe empezó a enojarse por los insultos y miró al elfo mayor.

"No soy estúpido, tú… ¡tú eres un cobarde!"

El rostro de Dior se puso rojo de furia.

"¿Me estás llamando cobarde?"

"¡Sí! –respondió Legolas con valentía-. ¡Solo un cobarde se asustaría por una culebra inofensiva!"

Dior explotó. Golpeó la mano de Legolas con fuerza, haciendo que el reptil cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Entonces sujetó a Legolas por la túnica y arrastró al príncipe hacia un armario.

"Veamos quién es el cobarde aquí."

El príncipe luchó y pateó salvajemente intentando liberarse y gritando indignado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame!"

Dior abrió la puerta del armario y empujó a su primo dentro. Antes de que Legolas pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara, dejándolo en oscuridad total.

"¡Ahora te quedarás ahí! –gritó Dior-. ¡Es tu castigo por hablarle así a tus mayores!"

Legolas empezó a temblar de puro pánico. La oscuridad y el espacio cerrado revivieron sus recuerdos de la vez que se había perdido en el calabozo.

"¡Abre la puerta! –gritó, golpeando varias veces la madera sólida con sus diminutos puños-. ¡Exijo que abras la puerta!"

"¡No! ¡No hasta que te disculpes conmigo! ¡Este es tu castigo por tu mal comportamiento!"

Para entonces, Legolas se estaba poniendo histérico. La oscuridad era tan terrible para él que cada vez respiraba más rápido y superficial.

"¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!"

Dior se quedó allí mirando la puerta de brazos cruzados. _¡Le está bien empleado!_ Pensó con satisfacción. _¡El pequeño príncipe malcriado necesita un poco de disciplina!_

Después de un rato, Legolas seguía gritando y golpeando la madera para liberarse. Dior empezó a preocuparse de que alguien escuchara sus gritos, así que abrió el armario rápidamente. Legolas salió inmediatamente y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Dior lo agarró antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

"¡Se lo diré a Kel y a mi padre!" –gritó Legolas mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Dior se burló.

"Escúchame, primo, y escúchame bien. ¡Si se lo dices a tu padre o a tu hermano, los mataré! ¡Recuerda mis palabras, muchacho! ¡Los mataré si se enteran de esto!"

Era solo un farol. No tenía las agallas para cumplir su amenaza, pero para un niño como Legolas sonaba muy real. Tan pronto como Dior lo soltó, Legolas echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Keldarion regresó a su habitación por la noche, encontró a su hermano pequeño en su cama, escondido bajo las sábanas y aferrándose desesperadamente a una almohada con el cuerpo tembloroso. Alarmado, Keldarion corrió hacia él.

"¿Legolas? ¿Qué pasa?"

Legolas levantó la vista a regañadientes y murmuró entre sollozos.

"N… nada."

"Eso es imposible. ¡Estás temblando! –Legolas lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Keldarion y lloró con más fuerza- Legolas –Keldarion se liberó de su abrazo suavemente e inclinó hacia arriba la barbilla del elfling para mirarlo a los ojos- Dime."

Legolas tragó saliva, indeciso.

"Bueno… yo… -dijo, buscando una excusa. _¡No se lo puedo decir!_ Se repetía continuamente a sí mismo. Sabía que si Keldarion se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido, iría a enfrentarse a su primo y entonces Dior lo mataría, así que mintió-. Es… es Gusanote. Se ha… se ha escapado."

Keldarion frunció el ceño. Algo en la voz de su hermano le decía que le estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Gusanote se ha escapado?"

"Err… ¡sí! Yo… creo que me olvide de… poner la tapa y él… err… ¡se escapó y no puedo encontrarlo! –tartamudeó Legolas, no acostumbrado a mentir-. Así que… ¡temo que padre se enfade!"

Los ojos de Keldarion se estrecharon. Él sabía que Legolas no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el príncipe aceptó las palabras de su hermano, por ahora.

"Gusanote es una criatura salvaje –dijo Keldarion-. ¿No te he dicho que los animales deben vagar libremente sin ser enjaulados como prisioneros?"

"Sí, Kel. Lo sé. Tienes razón" –Legolas miró hacia abajo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

 _Algo está definitivamente mal_ , pensó Keldarion. _Legolas no suele estar de acuerdo con estas cosas tan fácilmente._

"¿Kel?" –llegó la voz tímida de Legolas.

"¿Sí, mocoso?"

"¿Puedo… puedo… dormir contigo esta noche?"

Keldarion parpadeó, perplejo. Hacía muchos meses que Legolas no le pedía algo así. Los días siguientes de su rescate de las mazmorras, Keldarion y Thranduil habían tenido que quedarse con él por las noches por su fobia repentina a la oscuridad y la soledad. Había pensado que Legolas había superado el miedo después de tanto tiempo. Abrazando a su hermano, Keldarion susurró:

"Claro, enano. Como quieras. Mi habitación es la tuya también."

 _Él tiene miedo de algo_ , pensó Keldarion mientras frotaba la espalda de su hermano para calmar sus temblores. _¡Y voy a averiguar qué ha causado esto!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"¡Legolas!" –rugió Thranduil.

Estaba de pie en la puerta abierta de su habitación, agarrando por el cuello a un reptil que no dejaba de revolverse mientras esperaba a que su hijo menor apareciera. La serpiente se había deslizado en su habitación y se había enrollado en su cama al lado de la almohada. El rey había recibido un susto terrible al despertarse por la mañana.

El príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro se acercó corriendo no mucho después y palideció cuando vio a la serpiente en las manos de su padre.

"Oh. Has encontrado a Gusanote" –dijo Legolas, acercándose al rey con incertidumbre.

"¿Gusanote? –gimió Thranduil-. ¿Le pusiste nombre a esta… criatura?"

El príncipe se mordió los labios, un poco temeroso mientras cogía a la serpiente.

"La llevaré fuera, padre."

"De todas formas, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?" –Thranduil estaba perplejo por el extraño estado de ánimo de su hijo.

Legolas no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre. El niño estaba pálido y demacrado y tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

Cuando Legolas iba a marcharse con la serpiente, cabizbajo y tan triste, su padre se arrodilló y apretó su hombro.

"¿Legolas? ¿Qué es, mi niño? ¿Qué pasa?"

El príncipe levantó la vista lentamente y Thranduil se quedó pasmado al ver las lágrimas contenidas en los grandes ojos plateados del niño.

"Legolas, ¿qué te pasa?"

Ante la voz suave y la preocupación de su padre, Legolas casi le contó el incidente con Dior. Casi.

"Nada, padre, todo está bien."

Thranduil no se lo creyó, sin embargo.

"¿Estás seguro?" –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la cara de su hijo.

"¡Sí! –exclamó Legolas con falsa alegría, sonriendo-. Voy a llevarme a Gusanote y lo liberaré, como dijo Kel."

Antes de que Thranduil pudiera detenerlo, Legolas se dio la vuelta y se alejó. El rey se quedó de rodillas en el suelo un largo rato, sorprendido y desconcertado. _¿Qué está escondiéndome ese niño?_

"¿Padre? –se oyó la voz de Keldarion un rato más tarde. El príncipe heredero estaba sorprendido por ver a su padre sobre una rodilla en medio del pasillo-. Err… ¿qué estás haciendo?"

El rey se enderezó y miró a su hijo mayor.

"Kel, tengo entendido que Legolas pasó la noche en tu habitación. ¿Está bien?"

 _Así que padre ya ha visto al mocoso, pensó_ Keldarion.

"No lo sé, padre –contestó el príncipe-. No quiso contármelo."

Thranduil asintió, pensativo.

"Esto no es propio de él. ¿Por qué está siendo tan reservado?"

"Algo lo asusta, padre. Si lo hubieras visto ayer por la noche… -Keldarion sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. Sea lo que sea, voy a averiguarlo."

"Aquí tienes, Gusanote –Legolas puso la serpiente en la rama de un árbol y la vio deslizarse lejos-. Lo siento por las molestias" –agregó en voz baja.

Entonces el príncipe se dirigió a otro gran árbol y se subió a la rama más alta, sentándose allí con la espalda contra la corteza áspera, con el corazón lleno de miseria.

 _Dior no es una persona agradable_ , pensó. _¡Es un idiota!_

Rompió una rama cercana y la partió en pequeñas astillas, imaginándose que era su primo. _¡Ojalá se vaya pronto! ¡Estúpido orco cobarde! ¡Le patearé el trasero cuando sea mayor!_

El tiempo pasó volando y Legolas perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en el árbol. Era mediodía cuando de pronto escuchó una discusión por donde estaba el río detrás del jardín del Bosque Negro. Siempre curioso, el príncipe fue a investigar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a casarte con él?" –la voz de Dior se escuchó gritando y en consecuencia la doncella elfa que estaba ante él se estremeció de miedo.

"¡Es lo que dije, Dior! –respondió ella-. ¡Me voy a casar con Laiél! Ya estamos comprometidos. ¡Lo amo!"

"Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? ¡Sabes cuánto te amo, Luthwen!"

"¡Se acabó, Dior! ¡Hemos terminado!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te había dicho que volvería a por ti!"

"Dior, no creí que volverías. ¡Esperé durante 500 años, no fue poco tiempo! Ya no podía esperar más."

Luthwen hizo ademán de irse, pero Dior la agarró por los brazos.

"Por favor, Luthwen. ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!"

"No hay más de qué hablar, Dior. ¡Ahora suéltame!" –ella tiró de sus brazos, pero Dior seguía sin soltarla.

"¡Tú me perteneces, Luthwen!" –gritó Dior, enojado y decidido.

"Todo quedó en el pasado, Dior. Por favor, olvídame y encuentra otra persona. Mi corazón ahora le pertenece a otro" –dijo entrecortadamente, ya sumida en las lágrimas.

"¿Olvidarte? –preguntó Dior con los dientes apretados-. ¿Puedes tú olvidar esto?"

Inclinó su cabeza de repente y forzó sus labios contra los suyos. Luthwen luchó, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces levantó la mano y golpeó su palma contra su mejilla con un fuerte golpe.

El rostro de Dior se giró por la fuerza del golpe y al instante la liberó. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella huía, gritando.

"¡Eres mía, Luthwen! ¡MÍA!"

Gruñendo, se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada a la piedra más cercana, lanzándola a la corriente con un chapoteo. ¡Estaba tan enojado que podría escupir! Luthwen y Laiél iban a casarse, ¿eso dónde lo dejaba a él?

Un repentino crujido en los arbustos que estaban a sus espaldas hizo que el joven elfo se diera la vuelta bruscamente. La furia de Dior aumentó al ver la cara del príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro sonriéndole.

"¡Tú!"

La sonrisa de Legolas se desvaneció cuando su primo avanzó hacia él amenazadoramente. El elfling empezó a huir, pero Dior fue más rápido. El elfo agarró la parte posterior de la túnica de Legolas y levantó al príncipe en el aire.

"¿Así que crees que es divertido? ¿Quieres saber qué es más divertido, pequeño tonto?"

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!" –gritaba Legolas, agitando los puños y las piernas en el aire.

Dior se burló mientras lo llevaba hacia el río.

"¡No te daré ninguna oportunidad, idiota! ¡No estoy de humor! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa y pagarás por ello!"

Con eso, Dior agarró a Legolas por los tobillos, dejando al príncipe colgando boca abajo. Burlón, luego sumergió la cabeza del elfling en el agua.

Legolas gritó pidiendo ayuda, o al menos lo intentó. Enseguida tragó agua al quedarse sin aire. _¡Me estoy ahogando!_ Pensó el elfling, entrando en pánico. _¡Va a matarme!_

 **Ya solo queda un capítulo más. Comenten :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"Su alteza, su mente está en otra parte" –dijo el comandante Linden, mirando a Keldarion que yacía boca abajo en el suelo después de haber perdido una vez más en su entrenamiento de espada.

Recogiendo la espada que había soltado al caerse, el príncipe suspiró y aceptó la mano tendida de Linden, que lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Lo siento, Linden. Sigamos" –dijo Keldarion, comprobando su postura e intentando concentrarse en la pelea.

Pero el comandante negó con la cabeza.

"No hasta que estés completamente enfocado, su alteza. Has dejado caer ya la espada tres veces, lo cual es muy inusual, y eso te podría haber costado la cabeza. ¿Algo te preocupa?"

Keldarion bajó la espada, derrotado. Linden estaba en lo cierto. No había podido concentrarse. Sus pensamientos no se alejaban de su hermano pequeño, dondequiera que estuviese.

"Es Legolas. Algo lo asusta, pero no sé el qué."

Linden elevó las cejas.

"Debería haberlo sabido. Ese niño es siempre tu primera prioridad. Lo estás echando a perder, mi príncipe."

Keldarion sonrió con timidez.

"No puedo evitarlo. ¡Es tan lindo y adorable! ¡Pero no le digas que dije eso! ¡Odia que le digan que es 'lindo'!"

Linden se rio entre dientes. Sabía que la razón por la que Keldarion se preocupaba tanto era el profundo amor que sentía por su hermano. Todo el mundo podía verlo. Entonces el comandante frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el príncipe había dicho.

"¿Está asustado, su alteza? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Keldarion le contó el incidente de la noche anterior.

"No dejaba de temblar, ni siquiera después de abrazarlo y llevarlo a dormir. Estaba demasiado angustiado hasta para cenar –Keldarion también recordó cómo su hermano se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, con el miedo brillando en sus ojos. Luego el elfling se abrazaba a él más fuerte y sollozaba contra su cuello-. El escape de Gusanote no le molestaría tanto. Era otra cosa."

Una ráfaga de viento sopló repentinamente a través del campo de entrenamiento, haciendo que se quedarán inmóviles un momento. Siempre en contacto con la naturaleza, Keldarion entendió el mensaje que la brisa intentaba transmitirle.

"Oh, no –murmuró-. ¡Legolas!"

Cuando el príncipe corrió hacia el río en el patio trasero, el comandante Linden lo siguió inmediatamente.

Dior estaba perdiendo la razón. No pensaba con claridad, dirigido solamente por sus emociones peligrosamente fuera de control. Y el pequeño príncipe elfo se había convertido en la víctima.

Legolas estaba cada vez más débil. Sus luchas se debilitaban, pues el dolor y la sensación de muerte inminente iban superando su miedo. No sabía cuántas veces Dior lo había sumergido bajo el agua y ya no le importaba. Solo quería dormir.

Y entonces escuchó el rugido más fuerte y enojado que había oído nunca. Keldarion.

Dior no supo lo que lo golpeó. En un momento estaba empujando la cabeza de Legolas bajo el agua, y al siguiente estaba nadando hacia la superficie. Miró a su alrededor y vio al príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro recoger del agua el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y dejar al elfling semiinconsciente al cuidado de un guerrero élfico igualmente enojado.

Antes de que Dior pudiera decir nada, Keldarion llegó a donde estaba y lo sacó de la corriente, lanzándolo al suelo. Cuando empezó a levantarse, el príncipe le pateó el estómago con fuerza.

"¡No te muevas! –gritó Keldarion, furioso. Se dio la vuelta un momento para ver a su hermano, revisando el estado del principito-. ¿Estás bien, enano?"

Legolas no pudo responder por lo fuerte que estaba llorando. Eso solo enfureció más a Keldarion. Sin decir ni una palabra, le quitó la espada a Linden y se la lanzó a Dior antes de recoger su propia espada del suelo.

"K… Kel… -al ver esto, Legolas se asustó aún más. Recordó lo que Dior le había dicho que iba a hacer. Su primo era varios cientos de años mayor que Keldarion y obviamente tenía una gran habilidad con la espada-. Él… él te matará. Lo… lo había dicho."

Linden abrazó al elfling más fuerte.

"Calla, mi príncipe. Tu hermano sabe lo que hace."

Como dijo Linden, Keldarion sabía lo que iba a hacer. Quería que su primo pagara por lo que le había hecho a Legolas. Finalmente entendía lo que había causado el extraño miedo de su hermano. Dior debía haberle hecho algo y lo había amenazado para que no lo contara.

Tan pronto como agarró la espada, Dior se lanzó. Keldarion estaba más que listo. Podía ser más joven, pero el príncipe era el mejor espadachín y Dior llevaba tiempo sin práctica. Legolas se encogió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Linden mientras los dos jóvenes elfos se enfrentaban mediante la espada. El sonido del acero golpeando acero era aterrador y el principito no se atrevía a mirar.

Linden se dio cuenta de que Keldarion había recuperado la concentración, que había estado ausente durante su reciente entrenamiento. El príncipe blandía su espada con gracia, lleno de determinación, sin apartar los ojos de Dior. Atacó y encadenó una serie de golpes, lo que obligó a Dior a ponerse a la defensiva. Su primo ni siquiera podía devolver el ataque, debido a los poderosos ataques de Keldarion, consecuencia de su furia cegadora.

Dior intentó esquivar a Keldarion pero calculó mal el paso y cayó al suelo, soltando la espada. Se quedó mirando con horror la punta afilada de la espada del príncipe que estaba solo a unas pulgadas de distancia de su garganta.

"¡Keldarion! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" –el rey del Bosque negro apareció de repente.

Alguien le había informado de la conmoción al lado del río. Keldarion levantó la vista y vio que el altercado había atraído a los curiosos. Observaban y susurraban entre ellos, preguntándose sobre lo que había sucedido.

Keldarion miró brevemente a Thranduil, cogió a Legolas de los brazos de Linden y acunó al elfling que seguía sollozando contra su pecho. Luego señaló secamente a Dior, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

"Pregúntale" –dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a palacio, con su hermoso rostro retorcido de furia.

Dior se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al rey, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. El rostro del rey Thranduil era una máscara en blanco, pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y la vena de su cuello palpitaba visiblemente. De alguna forma, el rey había comprendido la situación.

"Habla" –ordenó Thranduil en voz baja. Sin embargo, Linden y los otros podían detectar la enorme ira que el rey estaba intentando contener.

En el suelo, Dior solo pudo tragar nerviosamente, sabiendo que su destino estaba sellado.

Legolas no estaba en su habitación cuando Thranduil fue a buscarlo. Pero el rey sabía dónde podía estar, así que se dirigió a la de Keldarion.

Efectivamente, encontró a su hijo pequeño acunado en los brazos de su hijo mayor, profundamente dormido por el cansancio. Keldarion estaba de pie en el balcón, balanceándose suavemente con la canción de cuna que tarareaba mientras acariciaba amorosamente la nuca de Legolas, cuya cabeza descansaba en su hombro. El príncipe se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su padre.

"No quiero volver a ver la cara de Dior, padre –dijo Keldarion con los dientes apretados, todavía evidentemente enojado-. ¡Si lo hago, te juro que lo mato, aunque sea mi primo!"

Legolas se movió levemente ante la voz agitada de su hermano, así que Thranduil alargó la mano para acariciar dulcemente la espalda del pequeño príncipe que ya estaba vestido con una túnica seca. El elfling se quedó inmóvil, una vez más.

"Sé lo que quieres decir, Kel. Apenas pude evitar romperle el cuello, ¡que los Valar me ayuden! ¡Estuve tan cerca de dejar a tu tío Maeglin sin hijos…!"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Keldarion volvió a hablar.

"¿El tío Maeglin sabe de esto?"

Thranduil asintió.

"No tengo más remedio que desterrarlos a los de este reino, así que tu primo nunca pondrá un pie aquí de nuevo. ¡Si Dior no fuera un pariente nuestro, lo habría ejecutado con mucho gusto!"

Keldarion entró en la habitación y fue hasta la cama para acomodar a Legolas bajo las sábanas. El elfling suspiró con satisfacción, como si supiera que ahora estaba a salvo de cualquier amenaza o daño. Keldarion miró a su hermano, con la tristeza y el lamento nublando sus características.

"Legolas me acababa de decir que Dior lo encerró en un armario ayer –dijo el príncipe en voz baja-. Gusanote no se escapó, pero Dior tiró a la serpiente del agarre de Legolas en medio de su ira. De alguna manera, culpa a Legolas por su amor condenado con una de las doncellas de Mirkwood."

Thranduil se quedó atónito.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?"

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque Dior lo amenazó con que nos mataría si lo hacía! ¡Oh, padre, no puedo creer que alguien le hiciera algo así a un niño! ¡Y menos a Legolas!"

Thranduil agarró el hombro de su hijo y notó los músculos tensos.

"Tranquilo, Keldarion. Dior no pondrá un pie en el Bosque Negro y no dañará a Legolas de nuevo, lo juro –el rey se sentó en la cama al lado del niño dormido y recorrió con sus dedos la suave mejilla del elfling-. Nunca más."

Al día siguiente, Thranduil llevaba de la mano a su hijo más pequeño hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Keldarion y los guerreros de Mirkwood ya estaban allí desde el amanecer para su entrenamiento. Al verlos llegar, el príncipe heredero abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se reunió con ellos a la vez que el rey alcanzaba a Linden, que estaba vigilando los ejercicios de los guerreros.

"Linden, mi hijo tiene algo que decirte."

El comandante miró a Legolas directamente, sonrió y se arrodilló sobre una pierna.

"¿Sí, mi príncipe?"

"Enséñame" –dijo Legolas tímidamente.

"¿Enseñarle qué, su alteza?"

"Por favor, enséñame a pelear. ¡No me gusta ser un debilucho!"

Linden puso una mano en el hombro de Legolas, mirándolo con orgullo.

"Su alteza, no saber luchar no te hace un debilucho. Solo hace que estés indefenso, así que para empezar, me sentiré honrado de enseñarle autodefensa. Después de eso, te entrenaré para que seas un guerrero, como prometí."

"¿Tan bueno como Kel?"

"Sí, tan bueno como tu hermano, y podrías ser aún mejor si eres un buen estudiante."

Legolas lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Linden.

"¡Gracias, Linden!"

El comandante se rio, al igual que Thranduil y Keldarion.

"De nada, mi príncipe –dijo Linden, sonriéndole al elfling ampliamente y entonces le hizo un gesto a un guerrero cercano-. Pero primero, ve a la práctica de tiro con Béregund. ¡Y asegúrate de no dispararle a inocentes transeúntes!"

El príncipe solo rio en respuesta mientras agarraba la mano de Bérengund y tiraba del guerrero hacia el campo de tiro con arco. La expresión de Béregund era una mezcla de horror y pánico cuando fue arrastrado por el príncipe manyan. Legolas había comenzado las clases de tiro con arco la semana anterior y su puntería era todavía demasiado peligrosa para su tranquilidad. Linden se enderezó, sin dejar de observar al príncipe en retirada.

"El guardia del bosque me ha informado de que Maeglin y Dior han traspasado la frontera del Bosque Negro" –dijo en voz baja.

Thranduil asintió, mirando brevemente a Keldarion. El príncipe ya había apretado los puños ante la simple mención de su primo.

"¡Que se vayan! –exclamó Keldarion-. No me fío de mí para contenerme de matarlo… -tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse. La furia aun ardía en su interior y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a hablar-. Pero pobre tío Maeglin. Su hijo solo le ha traído vergüenza y desgracia."

Thranduil le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

"Maeglin es un padre con mala suerte. Pero yo me siento bendecido por tenerte a ti y a Legolas –dijo el rey con orgullo-. Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes dos."

El príncipe miró a su padre y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Al igual que yo, padre."

De repente, se oyó un grito estridente de Béregund desde el campo de tiro, y Linden ya había empezado a correr después de haber visto lo que había ocurrido.

"Ese niño apuntó al pie de Béregund… ¡y no falló!" –le dijo el comandante a los otros dos, riendo.

Keldarion y Thranduil se miraron entre sí, pusieron los ojos en blanco y rompieron a reír.

"Es bueno que Legolas sea un sanador manyan –dijo Keldarion mientras corrían tras Linden hacia la multitud que ya se estaba formando en el campo-. ¡O podríamos perder a nuestros guerreros a un ritmo aterrador!"

"Tu hermano y su arco… -respondió Thranduil, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión-. ¡Gracias a los Valar que aún no puede levantar espadas o podría decapitarse a sí mismo!"

Legolas sonrió cuando su familia se acercó.

"¿Veis? ¡Os dije que soy bueno con el arco y las flechas! ¡Ahora soy el príncipe más temible de la Tierra Media!"

Béregund, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo frotándose el pie que Legolas acababa de sanar, le sonrió débilmente.

"Ya lo eres alteza. ¡Lo eres!"

 **Bueno, este es el último capítulo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos :)**

 **En la próxima historia: Keldarion se enoja con el pequeño Legolas por romper un recuerdo de su madre muerta. ¿Podrá el elfling arreglar las cosas con su hermano?**


End file.
